Timberkit's Adventure
by Sunberry11
Summary: This story is about Timberkit, a young, curious, cat that will go through many troubles. This is my first fan fiction, of course, so please leave polite criticism. Thanks! (Sorry, not that great at summaries, just read to find out what happens!) Rated T just in case.
1. P R O L O U G E : T H E B I R T H

**Prologue**

 _A tortoiseshell she-cat looked down, watching_ the clans with a sigh. "Are you sure she's ready for this, Haretail?"

A brown tom with white patches nodded reassuringly. "Of course she is. I trust that the others will think so too. Don't doubt yourself, Dapplewhisker."

"But must we put her through so much pain?" Dapplewhisker replied solemnly. "She certainly doesn't deserve any of it."

"I know." He put his tail on her back comfortingly. "But the best leaders are the ones who know what others are going through. She will become wise and compassionate with time."

Dapplewhisker nodded, "I just hope that I'm not wrong about her." She walked away, turning her head a few paces later. "I'll be hunting; the activity always seems to clear my mind. Report to me if anything changes. We'll tell the others at moonhigh. She'll be born by then."

"You don't wish to see her birth?" Haretail asked and Dapplewhisker turned.

"There's no reason to. I've seen plenty in my lifetime, and I'll see plenty more." With these words, the she-cat padded away, and the clans drew silent for a few moments.

The silence did not last as an earsplitting wail of a queen was heard even from StarClan. Timberkit had been born.


	2. C H A P T E R 1 : A N E W D A N G E R

**Chapter One**

Timberkit raced through the trees, her _paws thudding against the ground. Raising her mouth to scent the air, she spotted a squirrel. It was cowering amongst the trees, too fearful to face her. "Heh. You're no match for an apprentice like me!" She said playfully, before the creature scurried back into its den. "That's right! You stay away from the mighty Timberpaw! The greatest apprentice who ever lived!"_

Timberkit awoke, hearing the rustling in the trees as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She sighed, realizing that she was still in the nursery, her brother nearly squashing her under his weight.

She scrambled out from underneath him and left the den, too restless to stay in the nursery, even if the moon was still high in the sky.

She glanced up at the stars shining above her and her whiskers twitched happily. StarClan must be up there, her ancestors watching her from above; she would make them proud one day.

That's all she really thought about nowadays, making both her clan as well as StarClan proud.

"You're awake too?"

Timberkit turned around quickly, startled by the unexpected voice coming from behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You're one of the newest kits, right? Timberkit? I'm Sunsplash." The green-eyed warrior smiled with such warmth that the young kit couldn't help but relax.

"Yeah, that's me. I just couldn't sleep well with Blackkit on top of me." Timberkit said with a lighthearted smile.

"Of course not," Sunsplash replied, her whiskers twitching with amusement, as she padded over and sat next to the young kit. She gazed up at the sky. "I don't know why, but I enjoy watching the stars at night. Getting out of the crowded den out into the cool night air is just one bonus. There are so many things I feel like I can forget about." She glanced over at the kit, who had an expressionless face, and soon grew embarrassed. "Maybe, it's just me I guess. What am I doing anyway, bothering a moon old kit with all my problems-"

"No, I get it." Timberkit responded simply, unlike her normal talkative self.

Sunsplash nodded, knowing that there was nothing more to say. After a while, she turned and started to pad towards the camp entrance, looking back at Timberkit as she left. "I'm just going to get some night hunting done, might as well fed the clan while I'm awake."

Timberkit sighed, wishing that she could go with the calico warrior, but sadly it was not to be. With a look of regret she entered the nursery once more and eventually found sleep.

Timberkit awoke to the sound of her mother leaving the den and she quickly rose, padding after her.

"What are you doing?" Timberkit asked with a yawn. Her green eyes squinting as she looked up at the black queen.

"Nothing, honey. I was just going to ask Hollowstar if there was anything I could do to help the camp." She replied calmly, with a small, tired smile. _She must have trouble sleeping too,_ thought Timberkit, _with the nursery as crowded as it is._

Hollowstar walked over, her one eye filled with curiosity. "Now why are you two out of the nursery?" She asked whiskers twitching as she happily glanced at Timberkit.

Frosteyes looked a bit irritated for a second, as if annoyed at her littermate. "I just want to do something to help the clan. Being stuck in the nursery is killing me and-"

Timberkit interrupted, clearly anxious to say something. "May I come too?" She asked, "I want to help the clan too!"

Hollowstar smiled. "Just like your mother. You'll get your turn soon enough young one." She replied. "As for you," she pointed her nose towards Frosteyes, "you'll just have to wait a while, although I'm sure Featherstone will be glad to watch the kits while you get some fresh air."

Frosteyes sighed, but didn't challenge her sister. "Of course," she responded with a respectful nod.

"Hollowstar? Are you ready for the sunhigh patrol?" A red-furred warrior called from the clan entrance.

Timberkit eyes widened as she glanced up at the sky, it _was_ sunhigh. How could she have slept so late? She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she tried to listen to her leader.

Hollowstar called back, "Yes, I'll be there soon, Redthorn," before turning back to her sister. "I'll see you two later and Timberkit, I'm sure you'll find something to do as we patrol," she said with a smile before joining the red warrior.

Timberkit watched the patrol leave with delight, someday that would be _her._

The happy thought didn't seem to last very long, though, for she soon screeched when an intruder pounced on her back.

Her brother laughed and called out, "This little ShadowClan kit is no match for a ThunderClan warrior like me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you!" she called out as she rolled over and crushed him with a thud. "Not so fierce now, are you!"

"Okay! Okay! I give up! You aren't just a kit!" She released him and giggled as he muttered, "I'm just going to find Blossomkit."

 _I suppose I should find Pinekit,_ she thought to herself. Timberkit was just beginning to head into the nursery to find the older kits when she heard a cry come from the camp entrance.

It was her father, Silverclaw, but his sudden appearance didn't shock her as much as the sentence he spoke.

"Iceclaw's dead!"


	3. C H A P T E R 2 : L O S T

**AN: Sorry If the chapters so far have been short :/ I'll work on getting them longer. Oh, and let me know in the reviews if anyone would like me to post the Allegiances. I have them written down, but I wasn't sure if anyone would like to see them. Thanks! And I apologize if I take break in between updates. I've been doing a lot today because I've been in a writing mood and because it's the weekend.**

 **Chapter Two**

"What do you mean she's dead?" Brindlepaw questioned, worry for her mentor clouding her gaze. Her voice cracked as she spoke, and it was clear that the words had begun to sink in.

"She disappeared… it was soon after we had left and we had assumed that she was hunting on her own or something," Silverclaw answered, stammering. He swallowed before continuing. "After we had caught our prey we began to look for her. It didn't take long before we found her… she- her neck, it… it had been ripped to shreds…" he bowed his head slightly, allowing a moment to remember the warrior and the sight he had seen. "We didn't have enough strength to bring her back among just the two of us," he nodded his head at Willowfall, who had not yet raised her head. Iceclaw had been one of her closest friends, Timberkit couldn't imagine what she was going through now.

"I'll help," Dirtpaw croaked, his gaze was solid, no grief shone in his eyes, only his voice revealed emotion. Brindlepaw nodded as well, it was obvious that she was willing to do the same. Before Silverclaw could ask, Dirtpaw continued, "You'll need us. Most of the others are on the sunhigh patrol."

Timberkit's father nodded and exited the camp, the others not trailing far behind. Being distracted, Timberkit had not noticed how her mother's tail was wrapped protectively around her and Blackkit until just then. "It's okay, mom. We won't be killed, I promise." She smiled innocently, and the sight made her mother sigh and smile halfheartedly.

"That's not something you can promise, really, but I appreciate the thought, darling," Frosteyes groomed her daughter, worry flooding her mind. "Now, go play with Pinekit and Blossomkit." She murmured.

"What about me?!" Blackkit protested. He tried to dodge his mother's tongue as she began to groom his head.

"You still have be groomed," she answered. He groaned, knowing there was no point in arguing. Timberkit teased him as she left, entering the nursery, all thoughts of her father's news escaping her mind.

Timberkit looked around for her denmates, calling their names softly as she walked around the camp, eventually discovering them in the elder's den.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" She asked, sitting down next to Blossomkit.

"Greengaze is telling us about the time he escaped from a Twoleg!" Pinekit exclaimed happily. Greengaze simply nodded, knowing that telling a story could distract the kits from the recent, upsetting events. He even hopped that the story would place him in a better mood, considering how Iceclaw was once his apprentice.

Timberkit merely tilted her head to the side. "What's a Twoleg?" she questioned.

Blossomkit, realizing that her denmate was only a little over a month old, answered, "It a hairless being that walks on two legs. They live in Twolegplace and ride in Monsters." She stated her words calmly, and began licking her paw when she had finished. "Now, continue you're story, Greengaze!"

Greengaze was Timberkit's kin, so she was excited to learn what his past had been like. She sat down, her eyes wide as he spoke of his adventures. By the time he had finished, however, she was yawning and her eyes drooped.

"It seems as though it's time for one young kit to go to bed." Greengaze purred, looking fondly at his kin.

"No way! I can stay up a little longer!" Timberkit protested, sitting up and shaking her head to clear her drowsiness.

"Come along, little one." He walked out of the den, the vines rustling as he exited.

Timberkit knew that there was no way she could reason with him and followed; before she knew it, she was asleep next to her mother.

 _Timberkit padded through a familiar forest_. I was here just this morning, _she realized with a jolt of surprise._ Am I going to end up here every night from now on? _As she sat, her mind filling with endless thoughts, a cat, shimmering like the stars, walked up to her._

 _"_ _Hello, Timberkit." A slender tortoiseshell she-cat purred behind her. "I was hoping to find you here. Forgive me if I have startled you, but it isn't exactly easy to not shock someone in the state I am in."_

 _Timberkit turned and nodded, and surprisingly, she hadn't been startled. "It's no problem." She smiled, barely noticing the way the she-cat looked; she often missed obvious and important things. Timberkit looked around at the trees that surrounded her. "Where are we?" she asked, with a confused yet awestricken look on her face. She looked back at her newfound friend, "Who are_ you _?"_

 _The she-cat purred once more. "Forgive me, it must have crossed my mind. My name's Dapplewhisker, and_ we _are in StarClan." Her voice was motherly and sweet; the sound comforted Timberkit._

 _Timberkit's mouth gapped open in shock, fear, and worry. "Am I dead?!"_

 _Dapplewhisker shook her head briskly. "My apologies, I should have been clearer. You're sleeping, darling. And I have brought you hear to tell you something very important, so listen closely."_

 _Timberkit leaned in closer, for once focusing. "What is it?"_

 _"_ _There is a prophecy, Timberkit. One that you are deeply involved in. You have a great destiny ahead of you."_

 _Timberkit's eyes widened. "Really?! What is it?!"_

 _Dapplewhisker closed her eyes a moment before continuing, her eyes were filled with pity as she shook her head slightly. "You mustn't know just yet. I've only come to warn you. You must be brave; don't give up Timberkit."_

 _The StarClan warrior's voice began to fade; Timberkit was soon to wake. "What do you mean? Why would I give up? What-"_

 _"_ _Don't ever give up…"_

Bright light shone through the walls of the den as Timberkit awoke. It was dawn; a patrol was gathering in the clearing. Timberkit stretched, sighing with relief as her muscles relaxed. Her sleeping spot had been warm despite the night chill, and she soon noticed an empty spot in the nest beside her. _Pinekit's missing…_ she realized as she left the den. _I might as well find him…_

The older cats hardly noticed Timberkit walked through the camp clearing, her mostly dark pelt hidden in the night. The sun was just peaking over the branches of the trees, and only the leader's den was in light.

Timberkit opened her mouth, hoping to find even a trace of her friend. _There,_ she thought as she picked up his scent and followed it to the Warriors' den. _Why would he be here so early?_ Timberkit's face scrunched up in confusion, but ultimately, her curiosity got the better of her.

She entered the den, weaving her way around the sleeping warriors, her eyes glowing green in the dim light. She soon spotted Pinekit in the corner of the den, his nose pressed to empty moss.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quite loudly, her head tilted to the side.

Pinekit turned, panic in his eyes as he covered her mouth with his tail. "Be quiet!" he hissed, his voice low, "we can't wake them up!"

He removed his tail from her mouth and she nodded, now understanding. Her ears flattened as she grew embarrassed from her mistake.

Pinekit rolled his eyes and pointed his tail at the nest. "It's Iceclaw's. I just wanted to catch her scent before I left to go find her."

"You're leaving!" Timberkit exclaimed, her voice only slightly lower than it was before.

"Shush! And yes, but only until I find Iceclaw's killer…." The five-moon-old kit crouched down, his eyes menacing. "And make them pay!" He clawed the air and fell over; recovering quickly, not wanting to look clumsy. "What do you say? Want to join me?"

"Sure!" she bent down to sniff the nest for herself, before walking away, tail in the air. "You coming?" she asked with a skip in her step.

"Of course!"

They left the den silently, Grayfeather's snoring being loud enough to wake up the whole forest. As they passed the dawn patrol and left through the dirt place tunnel, Timberkit picked up a few words, although she didn't try to pay attention to them nor who was speaking them.

"Be careful…. No more death… Watch kits…. Keep eyes out…. Report back…"

Before Timberkit knew it she was in the forest with Pinekit by her side. She glanced back, hearing a sound, before bumping into Pinekit from behind who had been sniffing about. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry," she murmured, putting her own nose in the air. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "Smell anything?"

"Not really… Wait. What's that?" Pinekit ran into the trees, leaving Timberkit behind. She raced after him, but her legs were shorter and she grew tired more easily as she was moons younger than him.

"Wait! Pinekit!" She stopped and looked around before realizing with a jolt that she was alone. "Pinekit…" she murmured, fear filling her belly and causing her blood to rush through her veins. "Don't leave me, please…"

Timberkit sat down, and suddenly discovered that everything looked terrifying and so much larger than her. Fear froze her, and even with the camp so close by, she couldn't identify her location.

Nerves rushed through her, and out of panic she ran in the direction she assumed was home.

It was not.

Timberkit had never felt so alone. It was then that she spotted a starry figure in the trees. "Dapplewhisker?" She called wearily. "Is that you?" The figure faded into the air quickly and Timberkit turned, desperate to find it again.

 _"_ _Don't be afraid, young one. All is well. You'll find your way."_ The voice seemed to be coming from all directions, echoing off the trees, and yet possibly from her head. It then disappeared all at once.

"Please don't leave me here!" Timberkit pleaded, her voice shaky. She collapsed, feeling exhausted already from her trip. _I want to go home,_ she thought sadly. _I want to be beside my mother again… and even Blackkit…_

Timberkit continued on into the trees, dawn barely breaking in the sky, and yet she'd never felt so blind.


End file.
